


went for a roll in the hay

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: benny and usnavi get caught being the sappiest couple in the barrio. everyone's beginning to piece together the happenings.or, a classic 5+1 fic.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	went for a roll in the hay

**Author's Note:**

> bless the anon that suggested this on tumblr. thisll be updated chapter by chapter.

Everyone collectively catches on to it at some point, but Sonny is the first one to notice the changes between Benny and Usnavi.

He’s his cousin after all - he should know everything Usnavi’s up to - they literally live together, work together, and put up with all the bullshit they give to each other. On the weekdays where Sonny’s allowed to sleep in and come into the bodega later, he usually walks into Usnavi serving some customers or sweeping the dust bunnies off the floor when he’d usually take over. Occasionally on an early lunch break, when the days were lazy.

That was not the case today. 

Sonny’s got a Chewy bar in his mouth while he heads down the block to their shared bodega. It’s 1 in the afternoon by now, and he can finally start working. 

The bodega is quiet, save for the fan whirring in the corner and the generator behind the fridges that runs the temperature. There’s no sign of Usnavi, not even in the storage room, and the shelves have been fully stocked. Sonny assumes that Usnavi’s already taken care of everything for him, so he heads over to the slushie machine, grabs a Starburst from the candy jar, and pours himself a blue raspberry while he drops in the chewy candy. 

He’s lounging back against the counter, ready to do his job and flip open the closed sign to open, when he hears the grossest thing in the existence of the universe. 

It’s faint, but it's there, and it’s recognizable as his cousin’s voice, It couldn’t be anybody but his cousin - the store was closed, no one else is allowed in but him and Usnavi - inside the broom closet, doing a thing. _A thing, that he does not want to hear._

Sonny wants no word in Usnavi’s sex life, and has no interest in it. That is until he hears another noise. A litany of noises, words he can make out that say “ _ooh, baby, you're so good to me--_ ” in a familiar baritone voice. He’s unable to make out who that is, not until he spots the Milky Way and the tie draped over the glass. Usnavi isn't in there alone, oh my god. 

The front door jangles open, Pete smiling as if there’s nothing going on. Sonny doesn’t blame him, but the messy noises from the back room come to a halt and he’s panicking because if they catch him and Pete listening, he’ll never see the daylight (Pete even more, Sonny cannot fathom what Usnavi would do to him with the additional despisery he has for the “thug”). He can hear the rustling of a belt buckle from inside, and he loses his balls because if he bolts out of the bodega with him and Pete’s sorry asses, Benny’s going to hear the bell ring and run after them with twice the speed his own legs can take him. 

“Hey Son-” Pete is cut off by Sonny shushing him, dragging him into the storage room (a wall away from the broom room where Benny and Usnavi are probably in, dear god) and he fishes a pair of earbuds from his short pockets and shoves them in Pete’s face.

“Earbuds, IPod, now,” Sonny frantically whisper yells and Pete hurries up because Sonny’s looking red in the face and ready to explode. Pete sticks the jack into the hole, scrolling to some random song he has downloaded before playing it. Sonny brings his pointer finger up to his lips again in another gesture to stay the fuck quiet, so he does, waiting for Sonny’s explanation of what the hell is going on. 

The door opens, and they both flinch, Pete out of surprise and Sonny out of the most fear he’s had in his life. Sonny mentally steels himself, gesturing for Pete to go back to listening to music, while he turns his back and pays attention to some gratefully empty crates. Drama class is about to serve him a use.

Usnavi sighs outside the storage room, and Sonny hears him from the general bodega area. There’s some sort of kissing noise, before he hears Benny say goodbye and the bell jangle when the door shuts. That’s one obstacle brushed away. 

Sonny makes himself known, entering from the storage room door. “Hey Navi,” he greets him trying to fake the air of nonchalance he would normally have. Usnavi’s head whipped around quickly, and the man almost gave himself vertigo. “I was fixing the crates in the storage room, but I heard you and Benny talking out here so I came out.”

“Talking,” Usnavi smiled out forcibly, obviously embarrassed. “You heard us talking?”

“Yeah,” Sonny spat out, trying to get the words out of his brain. “Talking.”

Usnavi searched his eyes for something suspicious, and he told him- “Oh, Pete’s in the back. He was helping me out earlier.”

"That's great Sonny," he replies, his face reddening even worse. "I'm-" he stares down at his pants, Sonny is not going to follow his eyes- "I'm probably going to head back home now."

"Of course," Sonny nods, running into the storage room, to avoid anymore of his older cousin's pressing questions. Pete's head perks up from where he was scrolling down his selection of music, and when the door jangled he gestured for Pete to take off his earbuds. 

Pete stretched, letting Sonny organize the crates. "So, you actually gonna tell me what the hell happened?"

He sighed, taking them all and placing them by the back door. "I'm afraid Usnavi just picked today of all days to pull a fucking quickie in the store." 

Pete raised an eyebrow. Sonny glared at him, gesturing with his hands. 

"Y'know, with Benny!"

"...Oh my god!" Pete broke out into laughter, and Sonny's eyes widened because this was not fucking funny. "They fucked in the broom room of all things," he broke out in all his laughter. "Get your ass in there and check the floor!!"

Sonny literally bolted at the notion, to Pete's questioning. Eyes darting back and forth, he presumed there were no liquids on the floor, and let out a sigh. Pete watched him, confused as hell. 

"Look," Sonny began. "If they find out that we know they fucked or something, or if anyone does, we are dead meat. We're not gonna live to see daylight if Usnavi catches a whiff of a rumor about him and-"

The door jangled, and a loud voice yelled. "Him and who?"

Pete and Sonny parted from their whispers. "Hi Dani!" he greeted, trying to form some kind of innocence, but Dani wasn't taking it. 

"I bumped into Usnavi on my way here," she told him. "Seriously, he was running faster than ever. It looked like he was on the way to Benny's."

She grabbed a package of watermelon flavored gum and a Butterfinger bar from the side, leaning over the counter and examining their eyes. "Are you boys hiding something?"

"No!" Pete told her, holding his hands up. "I swear, it was only today that I heard-"

"-that there are rats!" Sonny told her with a band clasped over GP's mouth. "Rats, in the bodega. Usnavi and Benny are really fucking scared of rats, so me and Pete took care of them. That'll be $5.59?"

Pete stared him down with wide eyes, as if to say "what the hell are you doing," but Dani swiped her card and took the gum and the Butterfinger bar, walking away. "Last time I saw a rat Benny caught it by the tail and gave it a block of cheese. Have a good day, Junior De La Vega!"

"You too, senora!" 

When she left, Sonny slumped on the cool counter. Fuck these dramasexuals. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on tumblr @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway. as always, kudos and comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
